Imaging devices may include imaging signal processors (ISPs) to process data captured by light sensors. ISPs may include an ISP pipeline of various processing stages. For example, the pipeline may include a noise reduction stage and an image enhancement stage.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.